Various industries, such as oil and gas, mining, agriculture and the like utilize equipment and/or methods to separating fluids from materials. For example, in the mining industry, the separation of a desired mineral component from the undesirable gangue of an ore is a necessary and significant aspect of mining. Tailings are the materials left over after the process of separating the valuable ore from the gangue. Mine tailings are usually produced from a mill in slurry form that is typically a mixture of fine mineral particles and water.
Another example of such a separation method is found in the oil and gas industry. For example, oilfield drilling fluid, often called “mud,” serves multiple purposes in the oil and gas industry. Among its many functions, the drilling mud acts as a lubricant for a drilling bit and increases rate of penetration of the drilling bit. The mud is pumped through a bore of the drill string to the drill bit where the mud exits through various nozzles and ports, lubricating the drill bit. After exiting through the nozzles, the “spent” fluid returns to the surface through an annulus formed between the drill string and the drilled wellbore. The returned drilling mud is processed for continued use.
Another purpose of the drilling mud is to carry the cuttings away from the drill bit to the surface. The drilling fluid exiting the borehole from the annulus is a slurry of formation cuttings in drilling mud, and the cutting particulates must be removed before the mud is reused.
One type of apparatus used to remove cuttings and other solid particulates from drilling mud is commonly referred to in the industry as a “shaker” or “shale shaker.” The shaker, also known as a vibratory separator, is a vibrating sieve-like table upon which returning used drilling mud is deposited and through which substantially cleaner drilling mud emerges.
Drilling fluids containing bridging materials, also known in the art as wellbore strengthening materials or lost circulation materials (LCM), have seen increased use in drilling operations where natural fractures in the wellbore allow drilling fluid to escape from the circulating system. Wellbore strengthening materials are typically mixed into the drilling fluid and used to bridge the fractures to prevent fluid loss into the formation. Such wellbore strengthening materials are also used in stress cage drilling, which involves intentionally creating fractures in the wellbore and bridging the fractures with the materials.
Wellbore strengthening materials typically are more expensive than other additives used in drilling fluid components. Thus, wellbore strengthening materials may be recovered during waste remediation for reuse.